Fiddler's Green
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: They were not going to have an impromptu concert right outside his tent. Warnings: Yaoi, ficlet


Title: Fiddler's Green

Fandom: FFVII

Author: Lynsey

Websites and Mailing List: See links under user information

Beta: None

Chapter: 1/1 oneshot

Word Count: 1627

Pairings: Sephiroth/Genesis

Rating: R…maybe

Warnings: Yaoi (mostly just boy-kissing)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: They were _not_ going to have an impromptu concert right outside his tent.

Sephiroth put his head in his hands and tried to block out the sounds of merriment going on at outrageous noise levels just outside his tent. He wasn't that far from the main campfire, and it sounded like every SOLDIER that wasn't on guard duty was gathered around and making as much noise as possible.

He understood that they were happy, and happy SOLDIERs tended to celebrate their victories. This had been a big one; the battle long and hard and bloody, and it was only their right to take pleasure in a job well done.

But they were _loud_ and he needed to decide on their next steps before the enemy had time to regroup.

A few moments later, the sound of a clanking tambourine and two fiddles tuning to each other was the last straw. They were _not_ going to have an impromptu concert right outside his tent.

_Not_.

He stood up with a goal in mind. He would make them disperse, get a good night's rest so they could continue on in the morning. Sephiroth stepped out of his tent with the clear intent to quiet down the ruckus, only to be stopped by the fact that it was _Zack and Genesis_ with the violins. Behind them, two cases of vastly differing worth were laying open. It was obvious that one was much newer and higher quality. Genesis ran the bow over the strings of his instrument, which sounded clear and true in the night air. Zack did the same, fiddling with the pitch to make it match that of Genesis'. Zack's instrument was clearly much older, if well loved and cared for. Its voice was huskier, used and even a little battered, but it mixed nicely despite all that. Angeal sat by the side with a round, somewhat thin drum in one hand and strangely shaped piece of wood in the other.

Sephiroth hadn't known that any of his friends played musical instruments, but he was not surprised in Genesis' case. The redhead had been raised in an elite household, where such things were expected. However, it _did_ surprise him that Genesis had kept with it, even going to the extent to haul the instrument with him while on campaign.

Sephiroth couldn't believe for one moment that Zack could carry a tune to save his life.

However, the two men shouted words at each other over the din of other SOLDIERs. Songs, Sephiroth realized. They were trying to figure out if they knew the same songs.

Genesis must have said something Zack liked because the black haired man gave him the thumbs-up and put his instrument in a ready position. "Larry(1) it is!" the youngster cried.

Genesis brought the bow to strings in a bold, cursory note before throwing himself into the song, Zack picking up the rhythm and soon giving as good as Genesis gave. They wove the feisty reel back and forth between them as troops started dancing around them.

Sephiroth was transfixed. He didn't move from his position in front of his tent and stared intently at the men sawing hard, yet so very elegantly on their instruments. Zack's style was very different than Genesis'. The younger man had obviously learned without formalized lessons. The notes from Zack sounded as raucous, lively bells more suited to this environment of victory and celebration and bawdy laughter.

"Welcome to the Islands(2)!" Genesis cried before spinning perfectly into a different tune. This time Angeal picked up the rhythm, the drum in his hand rumbling to the fiddles' song.

Genesis was much more refined, perfection in every note and beat. He made the violin _sing_ beneath his hands. Sephiroth could almost _see_ each breath of song as it erupted from Genesis' hands.

"Jenny's Chickens(3)!" Zack crowed. Again they moved into the next song without a pause.

Had they played together before? Sephiroth didn't think so. He'd never heard of such a thing, anyway. However, the two fiddlers were a sight to behold. The firelight glinted off of each of them; Genesis with his red hair and Zack's black reflecting the deep flickers of flame. Their mako eyes flared in pleasure and something that Sephiroth thought was something akin to what one felt after executing a move perfectly. It was a feeling of _right_, and Sephiroth could almost feel sympathy passion for them as they played together. It was in the air as they made magic appear from nothing more than wood and metal and horsehair.

"West Mabou Reel (4)!" Zack lilted and set to work following Genesis' lead. It seemed this one they had a harder time adjusting to each other's playing. They must have both known a different version of the same song, but by the time the second round came they were moving together once again.

The troops were dancing, but Sephiroth hardly took a notice of them. It seemed that some of them knew the dances to match the lively songs, and they were teaching their laughing fellows the jumps and bobs and kicks that each set entailed. They were having a harder time keeping up the fiddlers, who were simply unstoppable in their quick, lightening fast transition from song to the next.

It was Angeal who announced the next song. "Dargason(5)!"

Zack breathed hard and dropped his bow to his side. He apparently didn't know this one, but he didn't seem to mind. Angeal smiled knowingly, and Sephiroth thought he knew that smirk. Angeal had known Zack wouldn't know this song, and it was obvious he was taking great pleasure in listening to the strains of Genesis' violin. The redhead had closed his eyes in deep concentration, bow gliding through the first few rounds at a sedate pace, then slowly building. Faster and faster he went through each round until he was practically flying through the notes. It was almost impossible to watch the bow, to see his sword callused fingers press the metal strings. Up and down the music wove in fits and starts until, with two violent, deep cords, Genesis' bow played the song's end.

Shouts and whoops cheered the two musicians, and both took a deep bow.

Angeal thrummed his drum again and with his deep voice sang, "Well I've been a wild rover for many a year…(6)"

Zack started in as well, the jaunty tune falling well with his style.

Genesis took a deep breath and caught Sephiroth's form out of the corner of his eye. The redhead sauntered over, bow and fiddle still in hand.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, lips pressed almost against Sephiroth's ear.

The General would have scolded Genesis for acting so intimate in a public setting, but his body still throbbed with Genesis' last song. He felt as if his very heard pounded to the odd, bobbing beat of the tune that even now rang in his ears. Sephiroth's hand came up and cupped Genesis' flushed cheek. It was almost like looking into his lover's face after he had climaxed, so beautiful and glowing was his expression.

"I would like to hear you again, my love," Sephiroth said quietly.

Genesis smiled and pulled away to retrieve his case. He carefully packaged the violin with loving hands. Once ascertained that his possession was once again ready for rough handling in a footlocker, Genesis picked up the case and followed Sephiroth into their shared tent.

Worst kept secret in Shinra, indeed.

Inside, the noise was no less than it had been outside, especially with their enhanced hearing. However, it gave the illusion of privacy and quiet. Sephiroth brought Genesis into his arms, and he could of sworn he felt the music, pulse, magic still flowing through the redhead's body to make him nearly pulsate in Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth gasped as Genesis, in a voice deep and clear and heartbreakingly mournful, started singing.

"I wish I were on yonder hill

'tis there I'd sit and cry my fill

Till every tear would turn a mill

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin

Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin

Siuil go doras agus aelaigh liom

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel

I'll sell my only spinning wheel

To buy my love a sword of steel

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin

Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin

Siuil go doras agus aelaigh liom

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

I wish I wish I wish in vain

I wish I hand my heart again

And vainly think I'd not complain

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin

Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin

Siuil go doras agus aelaigh liom

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan(7)"

Sephiroth listened with eyes closed. Genesis' voice was suited to singing, he thought. This creature of light and beauty and music shouldn't be here, using those hands to kill and maim. Genesis should be at a university, or maybe a symphony, using these most amazing talents to create. But not here. Not in this hell of death and dirt.

As Genesis' voice whispered the last words, Sephiroth kissed him passionately. He wanted to taste that song on Genesis' lips, and by _Gaia_ he almost could. It tasted like shivers along his back, like the vibrato of Genesis' surprisingly deep voice against his lips, like air turned to magic and music that coalesced into one bright, tangible spot that was hot, sweet, savory excess on his tongue.

As Sephiroth bore Genesis down onto their sleeping cot, he couldn't help but think Genesis' moans were just as much music as any song.

And he'd follow that song straight to Fiddler's Green.

END

1 – Larry's Reel. It's kind of hard to find. The only place I've found it is on the Seven Nations Live album.

2 – Welcome to the Islands. The true name of this one is "Cape Breton Symphony's Welcome to the Shetland Islands," but I thought it would be a bit much for someone to shout that when playing. Most musicians know common songs by shortened names anyway.

3 – Jenny's Chickens. Another beautiful reel. A very nice version is done by Sharon Core.

4 - West Mabou Reel. This reel is usually done by bagpipes, but some good versions in fiddle are out there.

5 – Dargason. Typically called "Fantasia on the Dargason." It is usually a part of a collection of songs done for military bands in F minor.

6 – The beginning lyrics to "Wild Rover (No Nay Never)."

7 – Gaelic song. Depending on where you see it, the title is spelled, "Siuil a ruin," "Suila ruin," or some other variation. The gaelic words as well have multiple different spellings depending on where you look the song up, and I'm not even going to pretend I know what's right and wrong. I do, however, know the pronunciations (I got graded on that once at a contest I sung this at). There are also many more verses you can add. I just picked these, because they fit the situation.

8 – About the title. "Fiddler's Green" is an old Irish song, but the term 'Fiddler's Green' can often refer to death, or where one goes after death.


End file.
